Joint endoprostheses, especially for hip-joints, consist of an acetabular shell component and of a femur component insertable by its shank into the tubular femur.
Femur components for hip prostheses already are known that consist essentially of a metal core and a surrounding plastic sheath. This design offers the advantage of behaving similarly elastically to the bone structure to be replaced.
However, this kind of femur component entails the problem of an unprotected sheath polymer surface from which residual monomers may be released to possibly form a thin reticular bonding layer between the plastic sheath and the bone.